The House of Hades
by TheSonOfHades14
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have fallen into Tartarus. Greeks and Romans are about to go to war with each other. Can six demigods defeat the giants alone?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is TheSonOfHades14 with my FIRST FanFiction ever! So, since this is my first, please don't judge me too harshly. This is **_**my**_** version of The House Of Hades. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for any OOCness, but I am not like Rick Riordan. I do not own HoO or PJO, and I am just doing this for fun.**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 1:

Nico Di Angelo

(Son of Hades)

Nico blamed himself. Then again, _everybody_ blamed themselves. But Nico felt it was mostly his fault that Percy and Annabeth were now in Tartarus. Sure, at the time he was weak, but that was no excuse. His position was closest to Percy, after all. Sure, he couldn't have reached them with his hands, but he could have summoned a skeleton bridge or _something._

He had known Percy, Annabeth and Thalia for a long time. And now, two of his only friends are gone.

Everybody was unhappy. They looked at Nico as if they were mad that he didn't care. Of course he cared! But every demigod and goat on board seemed to read Nico's expression, as if it said, "I don't care about them. I don't care about anyone but myself". But Nico knew why. Being a son of Hades gives him no positive expression, making it look like he hadn't a care in the world. Then Coach Hedge came up.

"Listen, Death Boy!" he said angrily, "YOU NEED TO CHANGE! Or, you could jump off this ship now, and I'll leave you alone."

"Not a chance" Nico muttered.

Coach walked across the deck to "Mr. Big Shot" Jason, who had electricity flying across his shirt and playing in his blond hair. Hedge whispered something in his ear, and Jason went to the stairs and below deck. When he came back, he had a bow in his arms, an arrow notched. He pointed it at Nico's heart, and released it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the super short chapter 1, but I just threw that one together. So, this is how I'm gonna do the POV's: Nico, Reyna, Frank, Will Solace (son of Apollo, at camp half-blood), and Annabeth. Sorry for OOCness, and any typos that occur.**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 2:

Reyna

(Daughter of Bellona)

Reyna hated war. Last time the Twelfth Legion went to war, they had wanted peace. But now, Octavian -as stupid as he was- had gotten the entire Legion screaming for blood. Now, all she could do was go along with it. If she said, "no war", then the Legion would think she was scared, and would make Octavian Praetor- the highest rank you can earn.

Battle was raging all around Reyna. Arrows whizzed past her head. She was on her flying Pegasus, Scipio, diving in on Greek forces from time to time. Her dogs, Aurum and Argentum, were attacking like… well, Dogs.

She directed Scipio to the enemy archers. Scipio flew low and Reyna hopped off, landing perfectly straight. She unsheathed her dagger, and approached her enemies. She stepped on a twig, and every single demigod with a bow turned around, arrows ready.

"Well, well, well." A boy around 17, who was obviously their leader, signaled for them to hold their fire. "Looks like we have a guest."

**-PAUSE HERE-**

"Who are you?" The boy finally asked.

"I am giving no information to you!" Reyna shouted.

"It's okay." The boy said, "We're all friends here. I'm Will Solace, Son of the _Greek_ version of Apollo."

"I'm Reyna, Daughter of Bellona. Praetor of new Rome's _Twelfth _Legion." Reyna silently cursed herself. Now they would keep her prisoner and brag that they had caught her.

"Okay. You can go now."

"_What?!"_

"We don't _want _war," Will explained, "You brought that to us."

"So-"

"We only ask you to leave. We've been to battle before, and so many children died. The youngest being five. What is the smallest age in _your_ army?"

"Eleven" She admitted.

"We have _six_ year olds down there! Please, take your army, and go."

Scipio dived onto the scene. "Sorry. That Leo guy fired on my city, and Percy Jackson swore on his life nothing bad would happen. He is now sailing to Greece, so we can't kill him. So, as my army sees it, his home needs to die. I will try to convince Octavian to leave Will, I promise. But I don't think it'll work." And with that, she hopped on Scipio, and flew back to her "birds' eye view" position, diving down to Octavian.

Later, Reyna was explaining to Octavian what had happened. It had only been a few minutes ago when Will Solace had released her, but it seemed like hours. The war was still going on, so they had had to go to the 'Fort' that was built not too far away from Camp Half-Blood.

"No!" Octavian was shouting as he paced across the long mudroom. "No, No, no, no, no, NO!"

"Oh, come on." Reyna said. "They didn't _mean_ to fire on us! It was some Eidolons, possessing spirits working for Gaea." The room shook, like laughter, as she said this.

Octavian didn't seem to notice. "I don't care if they were _Eidolons_ or not! They still fired on our city." He whirled around, confusion streaming through his face. "And, who gave you this information?"

"Annabeth." She said instantly. "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

"You mean you've been consulting with the enemy?" He hissed in Outrage, "You should be executed!"

"Octavian, calm down." Reyna said calmly, "I met her at Fort Sumter, on the battle field. She told me, and just before I could capture her, a wave crashed and knocked me, Aurum, and Argentum into the water." She held back a smile. She had been clever enough to come up with a good lie, and it was good, because if she'd told the truth, that she let Annabeth escape, Octavian would have surely killed her.

"So, that Percy Jackson guy did it? Another reason to hate that traitor."

Back outside, it was snowing, like crazy. Then, materializing from the snowflakes, a figure appeared.

"Khione" Reyna breathed.

"Hello, Reyna." Khione glared at Octavian, who was standing in shock. "You are dismissed, descendent of _Apollo."_ She waved her hand, And Octavian was carried away by the falling snow. "Follow me, wretched daughter of _Bellona._" The sleeping face of Gaea appeared in front of her, and Khione jumped in the mouth. Reyna had no intentions of jumping in _there, _but before she could move, Gaea's face slid across the ground, and Reyna tumbled into darkness.

**What did you think? Its twice as long as chap. 1. And, I was wondering, should I continue, or not? Also, I was wondering what you thought about me writing another story, about Bianca and Nico Di Angelo before they met Percy. Thanks for your support!**

**-TheSonOfHades14**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello peoples! And thanks to Guests: Guest, Random Person, Wise Girl EH, daughterofhestia, and Guest, and Fan Fiction users: zimudra, PotterWings333, and Shadowgirl777 for reviews! Here's chapter 3 for y'all.**

** Happy Reading!**

Chapter 3:

Frank

It was early in the morning, and Frank and Hazel were at the table, while everyone-even Leo-was asleep. He and Hazel were talking about what had happened- was it only the other day?- he thought. One of his two friends had fallen into Tartarus -yes, it _was_ the other day- with his girlfriend. Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, fell with Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Frank _still _thought it was weird that a Son of Poseidon and a Daughter of Athena were together, but they were happy.

"And I could have called upon the Earth, and helped. But _no._" Hazel was saying. Frank couldn't help but stare at her. Her beautiful Golden eyes, her flowing brown hair. He felt so lucky he had her. Usually, Pluto and Mars don't mix, but Venus had struck them. He was so happy. "I had to stand there, acting useless!" She finished.

"Whoa, whoa, Hazel." A dark voice said behind them, in the doorway. Nico. Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades.

"Sorry, Nico." Hazel cursed. "Did I wake you? Sorry."

"No, no." Nico replied, "I couldn't sleep last night. I had the weirdest dream. And I'm not telling about it." He added.

"What's going on in here?" A new voice asked. Nico was across the room in the blink of an eye. Jason, and everybody else in the room, looked at him, confused. When Nico noticed, he opened the cabinet in front of him, and grabbed a plate and a cup. Walking to the table, he changed his course and took the seat as far away from the Son of Jupiter as possible.

Frank was about to ask what that was about, when Coach Hedge stomped into the room, yelling, "Unacceptable! Unacceptable, I tell you!" He was dragging Leo, who was still half asleep. "Didn't you hear me? NO STAYING UP AFTER CURFEW!" Frank smiled. Hedge was always strict about curfew. Especially after Percy and Annabeth's little episode. That thought made Frank sad, so he threw it aside.

"But Buford-" Leo started.

"No excuses, using your stupid table!"

"Coach, Buford is in love with the engine. You know that. It's not Leo's fault." Piper said, her voice flooded with charmspeak, "Why don't you leave him alone?"

"Hmmm. I guess you're right. Tables fall in love sometimes. It's not Leo's fault." Hedge repeated.

"Okay. Now that that's settled, I do believe it's time for breakfast!" Jason announced.

It would seem that Nico was trying to avoid Jason and Coach Hedge. All day long, Nico would sit as far away as possible from them. He would never go on deck when they were there, and that was saying a lot, because Jason was there all day, knocking storm spirits out of the sky, with Frank helping. Lightning flashed. Arrows whizzed by. Vultures and mighty eagles attacked the attackers, when, suddenly, a big _thump _shook the ship.

"What was _that?_" Hazel shouted over the wind.

"It came from under us" Leo said, "sounds like it came out of the sea!" As if on cue, a large pair of eyes popped up in front of the _Argo II_. Immediately, Frank noticed fangs as long as Frank's Grandmother's house. A familiar look in its eyes, reminded Frank of someone. Someone he, Percy, and Hedge had met in Atlanta.

_You will _never_ escape my babies._ A familiar voice said. "Keto!" Frank shouted, "Coach, remember Keto? In Atlanta? This is one of her, _babies._"

"Kate?" The Satyr yelled, "Where? I don't think I brained her enough."

"Frank, can you transform into something that is a match for that thing?" Jason asked.

"Do it, Frank!" Piper screamed as Hedge tried to throw his club and hit the monster's eye.

Frank looked at the monster._ You can be anything, Frank. _His mother had said. _Living things._ His Grandmother added. _It helps if you know the animal, and if you're in combat. _Well, he _was_ in combat, but he didn't know anything about his opponent. He'd have to learn about it. Fast. Or think of something else to use.

It's massive head nearly knocked Hazel over board as it tried to eat Leo, who was trying to torch the thing's eyes. Frank got an idea. The serpent was avoiding the fire. "Valdez! Hit the thing on it's scales. See how it likes fire!" Leo obeyed, burning a scale. The creature roared in fury. _Yes. _Frank thought, _it HATES fire._ Frank concentrated hard. He imagined his body stretching, growing wings. He imagined growing a snout. He imagined his fingers growing talons. He imagined his breath steaming hot. When he opened his eyes, he was hovering over the ship, in the shape, of a dragon.

He flew by the monster silently. It was so busy, it didn't even see him. Frank got behind, as quiet as possible. He saw Hazel, fighting like the wind. He remembered when she had kissed him, for the first time. He stared at her, not even realizing what was going on, until it was too late.

The serpent, with its giant head, swung and knocked Frank into the water. He was sinking. And that's when he shifted before the monster's eyes. It swam away in shock, and Frank resurfaced. Turns out, nothing on the ship was damaged, and everyone, (except him, of course,) was minorly injured. Also, everyone was congradulating him for defeating the monster, which made him feel weird. Everyone thought he was a hero? Him, Frank Zhang? The Son of Mars and only firer of arrows not related to Apollo? Frank Zhang, the chicken at the bottom of the totem pole? Unbelievable!

"Good job, man." Jason cried as he walked past.

"Eh, I could do better, Cupcake." Hedge smiled.

"Oh, Frank." Hazel kissed him on the cheek. After that, he just had to keep it in. he didn't want Hazel to think of him as a scary, yet wimpy freak.

More compliments, left and right, and it was all Frank could do not to scream.

What was he going to do?

**Sorry, guys. I realize I haven't updated in like… a month. I am so sorry. Please don't murder me. Anyways, I will try to update every… oh, I don't know. Hey, I got an idea. Review or PM me about which weekday I should update on. Again, I am so sorry, but, can we reach, like, 15 reviews? 8 just makes me sad. Again, PM or review me a weekday. Next 7 persons to review get 5 paragraghs in the next chapter, (people speaking doesn't count, okay) and I will give like, different parts, from around the story. And if you can't PM me, e-mail me at jettobler . Thank you for all your support.**


	4. sorry

**Hey Guys**

**I'm going to delete this story and write one-shots instead**

**I feel bad, but I'm just doing horribly**

**My first one will be from when Bianca and Nico get to Westover Hall, to when Bianca tells Nico about becoming a Hunter**

**Anyway… just a HEADS UP, most will be centerd around Bianca and/or Nico. As you can tell, the Di Angelos are my favorite pair of siblings**

**Another heads up, DO NOT expect Thalico scenes. I do not support that**

**I'll leave The House of Hades up for another week**

**Sorry,**

**TheSonOfHades14**


End file.
